We're The Experiment
by SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS
Summary: When the government falls to pieces and the world is swamped with a deadly virus, who will remain? Only the immune. But only a few are immune and with more and more people dying everyday, the government must take extreme measures to save the human race. Are Tessa and a few high students enough to save the human race? Or will all the efforts be useless? Welcome to the experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new idea that just came to me and I'm really excited to see how this all plays out. Review and let me know if I should continue! Please follow and favorite! Please, please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please please please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the infernal devices**

_blood red like a rose_

_The devil chooses who stays and who goes_

_Heart's lay upon the floor_

_standing at death's door_

_what are you waiting for_

_hell's calling will kill till no more _

_maybe the devil don't want you_

_maybe he do_

_its hide and seek_

_you can't peek_

_its too late_

_you've got a date_

_Get ready tonight_

_don't put up a fight_

_you're going dancing with the devil._

The government isn't great. In fact, it's complete and utter shit. The scientist are more focused on other things rather than curing Hell's Calling. It's what they call a deadly virus, people die every day from it. Death is almost guaranteed. Pretty soon, the human race will be wiped out, thousands of years of civilization and history gone. That's unless, you're one of the " lucky" ones. It means you're immune. They are the ones who get to see who's immune and who's not. They are the ones who get to watch everything fall to pieces. They are also the ones that are wanted. Wanted by the government and scientist. They've taken no one so far, but you don't know. Maybe they will soon. What makes you immune? Why are you immune? That's the question everyone is asking.

( Page Break)

Cecily Herondale was more focused on the new paint color on her nails rather than the useless nonsense that was flying out of the teacher's mouth. Back a few rows, someone started to cough bad. They had it. Hell's calling. Cecily knew it. She also knew she was immune. Though, she didn't dare tell anyone. The white tiled floor had random stains of pink where students finally coughed up a vital organ and died or when students just coughed so hard blood came out. It wasn't always like this, she remembered, she had faint memories of playing on swings and running after her brother when she was younger, but she didn't know where those days of green grass and a bright sun went. The walls were a light blue, the walls cement and the paint chipping off of them. The small blue plastic chairs squeaked and the desk was shakier than the boy in the back row who looked like he was on death's door. Cecily doodled in the margins of her notebook and shaded in her heart. Beneath it she wrote "Gabriel and Cecily Lightwood". The door slammed open and the teacher smiled nervously at the group at the door. Cecily closed her notebook and looked up. There were people in hazmat suits and people in crisp white uniforms. They looked about and nodded at the teacher.

" I am here today because I'd like to inform you all. You all know of the disease known as ' Hell's Calling'. It is a deadly virus and no one has survived." A woman in a white suit with dark brown hair in a pixie cut speaks up. Her grey eyes are calm, calculating. " But there are people. People that exist that are immune to this virus. We don't know how or why, but we'd like to find out. These people that are immune are the strongest, brightest and the bestest of us. These people will be our savior. That is why today I would like to ask Cecily Herondale rise." The woman says and her eyes land on Cecily. Cecily hesitantly stands up. This is bad. Very bad. Cecily raises her chin and remains calm. " Cecily, today you are a normal girl. Tomorrow, you will be the savior of the human race! You and a few others. Now please, darling, come with me." The woman says smiling brightly. People clap loudly. Cecily slowly makes her way over to the woman. " Everyone! Please give a warm round of applause for this brilliant young woman! Cecily Herondale!" The lady shouts and the class goes wild. Oh no. They found her. This is bad. Very bad. This can't happen.

No.

************( Page Break)***********

Tessa Gray by any means wasn't a prodigy. That's what everyone called her once the news that she was immune was out. She didn't get it. What was the big deal? Tessa sighed as she settled in her squeaky desk in class and began staring at the walls where the paint was rapidly coming off. But instead of a teacher in this class, there was a main in a crisp white suit. His eyes were a cold blue and his blonde hair was slick back. He reminded her of the creeps she saw on the streets only this time in uniform. Everyone settled into their class, murmuring about who the man was. The man cleared his throat.

" Sorry to disturb your class but will Tessa Gray and Sophie Collins please stand up and follow me out of the room." The man said in a raspy voice.

Tessa slowly stood up and noticed a girl across the room rise too. A scar ran down the side of her face and her brown eyes were filled with alarm. The girl met Tessa's gaze and gave her look that said one word.

_Run_

Tessa had a pen clenched in her shaking fist and Tessa felt something very dark and cold swimming in the pit of her stomach. The man looked at the two girls plainly. The girl, Sophie let out a shout and Tessa took that as her cue to run. Tessa shoved the door open and began to run down hall after hall, the other girl right behind her. Tessa's heart pounded her chest and she began to think of what to do frantically. She had to go to the most diseased and infected town there was. They wouldn't dare set a toe in there. Tessa heart men shouting and other footsteps.

" Go right!" Sophie from behind her shouted. In front of them came a group of men in white the girls turned around to find another group of men in white in the worn and old hallway. The girls bolted down the last hallway with no men in it.

" I don't know this side of the school. Do you?" Tessa asked panting.

" No, this is the side where all the senior's classes are." Sophie answered equally as breathless. " They're catching up to us!" Sophie exclaimed, panic leaking into her voice.

" Just run!" Tessa shouted. Tessa's brain worked quickly. She had to think of a way out. The ground level is probably swamped with men in white suit. The roof was the best option. Tessa passed a group of about four seniors relaxing against the wall with men in white suits but these men didn't chase after the girls. Instead they said something into a phone and a group of men in white suits appeared ahead of them. The girls stopped and went back to back. Tessa gripped the pen in her hand and man in a white suit came towards her. It was the same man from the classroom but this time he looked annoyed.

" Miss Gray." The man started coming closer and Tessa felt like a caged animal. Tessa panicked and stabbed him in the eye with the pen. At the same time, Sophie kicked him between the legs. The pen went into his eyes with a sickening squish. Tessa pulled it out and leaned over, gagging. She shuddered and suppressed the urge to puke on the floor. She leaned over, clutching her stomach and breathing through her nose.

" Gross." Tessa muttered. The man yelled in pain and his hand cupped the eye that got stabbed. Several men in white suits went over to help him. Tessa straightened, still breathing through her nose.

" Miss Gray I'm sorry for the misunderstanding. Please, put down your pen and let me explain to you. Please, we mean no harm." A woman with dark brown hair in a pixie cut and grey eyes says to Tessa while holding out her hand. Tessa see's that she has no other option so she let's the pen slip from her fingers. Tessa walks over to the woman and grabs her gloved hand. " Excellent choice." The woman says smiling a smile that sent chills through Tessa's body.

*********( Page Break)*******

Gabriel Lightwood tapped his foot against the ground as the music pounded in his ears. He was not paying attention in class at all but was instead thinking of Cecily Herondale. He thought Cecily Lightwood sounded better. She was gorgeous. Long, sleek black hair and beautiful brilliant blue eyes lined with thick and dark lashes. Full lips, high cheekbones, and skin clear and pale like porcelain. She was every boy's dreams. Gabriel could listen to her for hours and never get bored. The door burst open and men and women in white suits stormed in. They grabbed Gabriel by the arm and another girl too. Gabriel was shocked and confused. These were people from the government, he knew, no one was so clean and without a trace of dirt anymore. They hauled him to a group of teens and in it he saw seniors, freshmen, and sophomores. But more importantly, Cecily Herondale was there. He looked her directly in the eye as they let go of him.

" What?" He asked.

**********( Page Break)********

Camille Belcourt leaned back in her chair and sent an award winning smile at her boyfriend, Magnus Bane. He grinned back at her, his catlike green eyes sparkling. A small lady with long dark brown hair and warm brown eyes enters the room. She is wearing a white suit.

" Excuse me!" She calls out. " Will everyone but Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane, James Carstairs, Gideon Lightwood and William Herondale please leave the room. Your teacher will be waiting outside and will take you to another classroom." The lady calls out. Most of the class shuffles out the door, a coughing and heaving mess. She sits down on top of a desk and cross her legs. She leans back on her arms and it's such a casual position. Camille is suddenly struck with realization at how young this woman is. Early twenties maybe. " First of all, I know you're all immune." The four teens shuffle in their seats. " Nothing to make a big deal about. We're just going to do some tests and train you a bit. We need to find out how and why you are immune. Nothing anything extremely painful. Just a few needles and we will put you in different environments to see how you react to them but nothing horrible. You would be doing a good thing. You guys would save lives. Actually, I'm immune, I'm just not going to be tested." The woman says casually.

" Why not?" Camille asks curiously. The woman blushes.

" Well um I just got married and I found out I'm pregnant." The woman says smiling. She places a hand on her stomach. " I'm hoping for a boy but Henry wants a little girl he can spoil." The woman gets off the desk and smiles at the teens. " Now please come with me." She says as she leads the group out the door.

**There! It's done! Let me know what you think and if you haven't read my author's note at the top then please go read it. Sorry for asking so much but just one review will make my day. Now I feel like a whiney five year old asking for ice cream. Oh poo. Anyway, follow and favorite lovelies and remember you're all beautiful and each and every one of you is amazing!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	2. Chapter 2: Trains

**Dislcaimer: So I'm back and I still do not own the infernal devices**

**IF YOU REVIEWED IN MY LAST CHAPTER PLEASE LOOK FOR YOUR NAME BELOW! I DO RESPOND TO MY REVIEWERS, EVEN GUEST.**

**ilikebigbooksandicannotlike18: Can I just say something first, I love your username! Thanks for reviewing anyway, you were my first reviewer so I was like, "OMG OMG OMG" and since you cannot wait for this chapter do scroll down and begin reading.**

**Sapphire131: Aw thanks! Don't listen to me thank you, begin reading!**

**MagicMissy: YOU[DFMDFJOPWFJW'AOIFJMWpGFLSNFLSKGN'LKSGNSLK'NFSHG'OSIGHI;ERUGHJSKDNV'SOGHSKVNL** **WESSA ALL THE FRICKING WAY! ****Sorry, so sorry. I fangirled too hard. I'm pretty sure my family is about to send me to an insane asylum. So I might ship Wessa a little bit more than Jessa so yesssssss definitely Wessa.**

**SilverJem5: Awwwww thanks!**

**Skts73: Thanks! I will.**

**123 ( Guest) : Look at my response to " MagicMissy". Thanks!**

They took the students onto a train that looked like a long silver bullet. Tessa walked inside it and was surprise to find that the floors were hardwood and the seats were soft and covered in red velvet. The car of the train was set up like a diner almost, with booths and a long white table with all kinds of food on it. Long windows stretched throughout the car and almost everyone went straight for food because a lot of people everyone had not eaten in days. Tessa, although she was hungry, did not run for the food. Not even when the short lady with warm brown eyes and long brown hair told them to relax and enjoy themselves and that the ride to the complex was long. Tessa looked around and noticed that Sophie didn't run for the food either. She also noticed that the Herondale siblings didn't either but she already knew that their family was wealthy and well fed. Tessa slid into a booth and Sophie slid in across from her. The two girls sat in silence for a while as they passed some towns that were thriving and others that looked like no one lived there but a few dying people.

" I don't like it." Sophie said quietly.

" Me neither." Tessa said breathing deeply and leaning back.

" I think that they do want to find a cure to Hell's calling but they have another more selfish reason." Sophie said quietly.

" What do you think that might be?" Tessa asked quietly.

" I don't know." Sophie said leaning back and tilting her head back. " I haven't thought that far. Ransom maybe. Sell us off somewhere when they're done with us."

" I'm not sure it's ransom. They want to keep us somewhere for a while. That's what I think. Though I could be wrong. We don't know much for now, we might know more later. I'm not sure we can trust anything they say. We can eat though. It doesn't make sense for them to take us only to want to poison us." Tessa says quietly. The two girls get up and Sophie grabs some bread while Tessa grabs an apple. It's dark red, all smooth and round. Perfectly normally apple. Tessa bites into it with a sweet crunch, an explosion of juices and flavor in her mouth. It taste normal too. Smells normal. Same sweet and sticky scent of an apple. Tessa sat down in her booth and surveyed the room carefully. She could already see the groups forming. William Herondale, Jem Carstairs, Magnus Bane, and Camille Belcourt. And then there was Gideon Lightwood, Gabriel Lightwood, Cecily Herondale, and Jessamine Lovelace. Then it was Tessa and Sophie. Tessa leaned back and groaned. She wished she had a book right now. She wondered if they would all make it off this cursed train with their sanities. Tessa searched through her pockets and pulled out her ipod. She flipped through her songs and plugged her earbuds in, looking out the window. ' Hysteria' by Muse plays and Tessa taps her foot. Thinking, constantly thinking, about what was happening and about how messed up the world is. Tessa's eyelids drooped and she rested her head against the table, exhaustion like a heavy cloud over her.

************(Page Break)***********

Tessa woke up slowly, drifting in and out of the states of consciousness. When she finally did pry her eyes open for a moment, the sun was rising. The entire train cart was silent, still. The first few stray lights of dawn filtering into the train car. The only sound was the quiet and dulled sound of the train cart rushing and moving. Tessa was sweaty and her arms stuck to the dark wood table along with her face. Tessa sat up, hair slightly damp in some places due to the warmth of her body.

Tessa groggily looked over the car's passengers. Magnus and Camille were coiled in each other's embrace, sleeping silently. Jem Carstairs was leaning against the wall with Will slumped against his shoulder and Cecily slumped against her brother's shoulder. Tessa smiled slightly. Gabriel and Gideon were both leaning back with their heads tilted back. They were next to each other and Tessa grinned when she saw Sophie resting against Gideon. Jessamine was curled up in a seat, leaning against the wall, her eyelids fluttering occasionally.

Tessa savored the silence, the peace. It was mornings like that made it worth waking up and going through the motions. It was moments like these made her feel like life was worth living. Tessa looked over and noticed that the white table had new foods now, for breakfast. Tessa got up and got a cup of piping hot coffee, black, just how she liked it. Tessa sat curled up in her booth, watching the sun emerge from the earth. She took a sip of her coffee, the hot liquid burning down her throat and moving like a fiery animal in her stomach. Tessa takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, feeling refreshed. Today was going to be an okay day.

**********( Page Break)**********

Everyone slowly got up and moved like zombies. The car was filed with yawns and small groans as everyone shook off the remnants. Tessa watched everyone move, sitting calmly and sipping her coffee. It was quiet it the car as everyone sat and ate breakfast. People exchanged tired glances it was like they understood that this might be the last peaceful morning in a while.

" Goooooooooood morning!" A cheerful man named Henry with tousled ginger hair bursts into the cart. Everyone grumbles a response and Tessa sits silently watching him. Sophie sits happily next to Gideon who beams at her and Tessa wonder what she missed. Tessa guessed it was just her now, not her and Sophie. Tessa sighed and leaned back, setting her coffee down on the dark wood table. " I come bearing clothes." Henry says with a bright smile and begins handing out clothes. When he gets to Tessa he stares at her for a moment. " You have really long legs, I need you give you a men's size." He says as he rummages around and Tessa's face turns three shades darker. He hands her loose pants. " But you're a woman's size for the shirt." He says handing another shirt. He then turns to the rest of the room as Tessa stares at the soft white fabric in her hands. " Bathrooms are down the hall. One at a time." Henry says simply before smiling and walking out the door.

Tessa watched as Sophie got up then went out the door. She came back then Cecily went. Tessa noticed that the woman's clothes were fitted. The shirt hugged Cecily's already beautiful body and the pants were fitted to her gorgeous legs. Then Will Herondale went and when he came back, Tessa nearly passed out. For men, the pants were loose but the shirt was fitted and she could she his toned chest through the fabric. His blue glass eyes sparkled as his dark hair curled into his eyes. He grinned at Jem who went next. Slowly everyone came and went as Tessa watched. Tessa was the last one to get up and she unfurled her aching limbs out of her ball and walked through the heavy silver door. It was a simply hallway with a door at the end and another door on the right. The door at the end was clear and obviously a door that lead out of the train because Tessa could see the tracks they just passed over. Tessa heaved the door on the right open and inside was a bathroom. The walls and floor were white tile and there was a toilet, sink, and shower, all white. Tessa slips out of her clothes and is suddenly more aware than ever of the necklace around her neck. It ticks steadily and Tessa is suddenly reminded of a moment long ago.

" _Tessa, my love, look at what I found. It was your mother's." Aunt harriet sweeps into the room gracefully and smiles lovingly down at Tessa. Tessa smiles back and looks at the necklace in her Aunt's warm palm. It was an angel made of clockwork, features so intricate and realistic that it looked like it could flutter to life right there. " Tessa, dear, stand up and look in the mirror as I put this on." Aunt Harriet says guiding Tessa to the full-length mirror. Tessa watches her Aunt's hands move with steady grey eyes. The Angel was cool against Tessa's neck as her aunt moved her hair so she could see the jewelry. " Look at you," Aunt Harriet coed. " my beautiful girl." Aunt Harriet said as she ran her fingers through Tessa's wavy brown locks. The clockwork angel ticked in time with her heart. Tessa took a deep breath and closed her eyes, smiling to herself._

Tessa looked at her bare self sadly in the mirror. She slowly pulled the loose pants on and the fitted shirt which fit Tessa's rather curvy figure. Tessa looked in the mirror, the pretty clockwork standing out in all the white. Tessa placed her hand against her chest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The steady tick of the clock was comforting and the only familiar thing in the situation. Tessa ran her hands through her tangled brown locks as well as she could. Tessa looked closely at herself in the mirror. What would Aunt Harriet say if she knew who Tessa was now? What would parents say? Nate? She remains only a reflection of her former self. There, but not really there. That much was visible in her grey eyes which held a small but steady flame. Tessa gathered up her old jeans and sweater, walking out of the room and into the hallway and into the train car. Everyone was pressed up against the windows and gazing wonderously.

" What's going on?" Tessa asked. Sophie turned to look at Tessa. Sophie sounded breathless.

" We're here."

**Ahhhhhh it's done! Two updates in one day! I'm on fire ( cue Alicia Keys song)! Anyway follow, favorite, and review! I'll probably go to bed after this! God, I'm so tired. Night guys!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	3. Chapter 3: The Complex

**Dislaimer: Still not Cassandra Clare therefore I do not own the infernal devices**

**IF YOU REVIEWED ON MY LAST CHAPTER LOOK FOR YOUR NAME BELOW**

**SilverJem5: Aww thanks! Your welcome!**

**The-finale-hope: Thank you! Sadly, I may not be able to update this much.**

**Sapphire131: I know, I posted it at like midnight then went to bed so you read it when you woke up probably. Thanks!**

Tessa looked at her in confusion.

" What?"

" We're here. At the complex. It's what Charlotte said. Here, come look." Sophie says looking amazed. Tessa rushed over and stared in awe. She had to admit, it was impressive. It was huge, for one thing, several times the size the of her school. It was all white and all shapes, planes and flat surfaces like some little kid decided to glue a bunch of really big shapes together and call it his geometry project. People milled about outside on the black pavement and some talked casually and others seemed to be in a rush. The train lurched to a stop and Tessa found herself stumbling into the tall boy next to her.

" Sorry." Tessa muttered, her face burning.

" It's okay. My fault. Are you okay?" He asked her. He had a british accent. Tessa looked up and saw what could only be described as a silver prince. High arching cheekbones, full lips, silver narrow eyes, and soft silver hair. " My name is Jem." He says smiling down at her. Now, not many boys are taller than Tessa and can actually smile down at her so this was quite a feat.

" I'm Tessa." Tessa says smiling back.

" Oh and this is my friend William. But call him Will." Jem points to the boy sulking in the booth.

" I don't see why everyone is making such a big fuss. It looks like a five year olds geometry project." Will says crossing his arms over his thick chest. He had a british accent too with a hint of something else. Welsh?

" Oh, William quit being so dramatic." Jem says shaking his head.

" I'm not being dramatic, it does look like a five year olds geometry project." Will protests. Tessa smiles and shakes her head up and down slightly. Will points at Tessa. " Even Tess agrees with me." Will says shooting Jem a pointed look.

" Tess?" Tessa asks with a raised eyebrow

" No, I'm not Tess. You are." He looks Tessa in the eye. " Me Will, you Tess." Tessa laughs and shakes her head before walking back to the little booth she had claimed. When they had to get off she was going to miss that booth. The silver doors opened with a creak, exposing the outside world. Charlotte Branwell stood on the other side and grinned. She gestured for them to come out and they all did tentatively.

" Welcome to the complex! This is where you will be staying for the next few weeks! Gentlemen go with Henry and Ladies stay with me. We must keep you separate for now." The guys shuffle away to Henry and Charlotte grins at them. " Well ladies lets go inside and get a tour!" Charlotte says smiling. Tessa wished Charlotte didn't send the guys away, there was something comforting about the guys. Plus, most of them were taller than her and she liked that. Charlotte led them down hallways and through doors. The walls were all white and everything was white, very sterile. Tessa only remembered one room. The library. " And this is the library." Charlotte says shoving the silver door open.

The library was immense. There were two staircase going down a floor and another that spiraled upwards. Books everywhere you looked. The walls had built in bookcases and the ceiling was up high and it was a burgundy color. There were several floors, all with high ceilings. They were on a little ledge which overlooked the circular room. Across on the other side of the room was a window which went from the ceiling to the floor. Tessa rushed down the stairs so that she was no longer overlooking the first floor but on the first floor. There was a fireplace and comfy chairs that were all different colors. There were soft blankets and a beautiful pale blue rug. There was also a thick dark wood table. Tessa rubbed the table with her hand and saw it was authentic.

" Beautiful." Tessa muttered. She looked at all the books in awe.

" Now, Tessa. We must get going but we could come back here if you wanted." Charlotte says from the ledge. Tessa looks up and nods, her mind still on all the books. They walk down more hallways and Charlotte opened up another silver door. " This is where you'll be staying." The walls were a pale pink and the floors were a light wood. There were three bunk beds and a chest at the bottom of each bed. " Now you girls can figure out the seating arrangements and I'll be back." Charlotte says smiling at them then walking out the silver doors which clicked shut behind her. Tessa got up and shook the handle.

" It's locked." Tessa says carefully.

" Yeah, so?" Jessamine asks.

" So why would they need to lock it?" Tessa asks. Tessa got back blank stares and shook her head. " I'm just saying, it's a little odd." Camille shakes her head and flops down on the top bunk of a bed. Jessamine climbs into the one underneath her.

" I miss my Magnus." Camille's voice drifts out from the top of her bunk.

" Yeah well I miss my stupid idiotic brother." Cecily grumbles.

" And I miss Gideon." Sophie's sad voice says.

" I miss my boyfriend back home." Jessamine says sounding upset. Tessa looks at the floor. She wasn't really leaving anything behind. It was more like everything already left her behind. Tessa sighed and climbed on the top bunk, the one above Sophie. Cecily got the last bunk to herself and chose the top bunk.

" Tessa?" Sophie asked. " Who do you miss?" Tessa stared at the white ceiling as tears welled up in her eyes. Tessa reached up and grabbed her clockwork necklace.

" I miss a lot of people but its not like how you miss Gideon." Tessa says, her voice scratchy.

" How so?" Sophie asks.

" They're dead." Tessa says simply and the whole room is quiet.

" Well we all have dark stories." Sophie says and although Tessa couldn't see her, she could imagine Sophie touching her scar.

" I'm sorry Sophie." Tessa says quietly.

" For what?" Sophie sounds genuinely confused.

" For what happened to you." Tessa says quietly. Although Tessa didn't know what happened, anything that involved getting a scar couldn't have been fun.

" It's okay." Sophie said with a sigh. Just then, the door open.

" What?" Cecily asks sitting up. There is the woman with the brown hair, pixie cut, and grey eyes, though she looked nothing like Tessa.

" Hello ladies." The woman says strolling in.

" Hello." The girl say back.

" How are you liking it here."

" The library's amazing." Tessa says and some other girls say compliments. The woman beams.

" Yes, well Tessa, I thought you would like it." The woman says in her sweet honey voice. She walks closer to the girls.

" Tessa Gray, please come with me, it's time for testing."

**Bam! I might be able to update today again or possibly tomorrow. I don't know! The latest I'll update is next week soooo. There are several things we have to cover.**

**Author's notes: I really don't do a lot of author's notes normally like one or two sentences about when I'll update and sometimes rants but other than that, I really don't do page long author's notes.**

**Responses to review: Located at the beginning of the chapter by the disclaimer. I respond to everyone, even guest**

**Updating schedule: I do not have one. Ideas come when they want to come. Normally I'll update once on the weekends and if I don't have a lot of homework, once on the weekdays. I may update five times a week I may update once a month, I don't know.**

**Extra note: I'm really busy in the fall & winter months and it all starts with Halloween. After Halloween****in the first week of November I'm going to Florida, then on November Thirteenth it's my birthday, then thanksgiving, and then Christmas, then New Year's, and my younger sister's birthday is on January 5th. That with all the school will not leave me with loads of extra time. If I'm one break like Spring break, winter break, and summer break, I will be able to update a lot more. Like once a day so If I slack in the winter, I will probably catch up one Winter break.**

**Thanks for reading this really long author's note! Have a nice day!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

**Disclaimer: I donut ( haha) own the Infernal devices.**

**Sooooooo…...hey. Sorry I've disappeared for while but I'm back. Hopefully I can update some more. On an another note, OH MY FLIPPING GOD! SEVENTEEN REVIEWS AND NINE FOLLOWS FOR THREE CHAPTERS! THAT'S WOW! I CAN'T EVEN THANK YOU GUYS ENOUGH! I RESPOND TO YOUR REVIEWS BELOW!**

**THE-FINALE-HOPE: Bwahahahahah read on!**

**Sapphire131: Do you read the responses to my reviews? Just a random question sorry. Thanks by the way!**

**IfISeeItOnceMore ( Guest): Good gawd! I read your review and started laughing so hard! Do you mind if I borrow that line, that is something I can imagine Will saying, " Tessa dear, I love you ever so much, but please, for the sake of my sanity, refer to it as an English accent,"**

**MagicMissy: Did you look at my notes? But haha, not in this chapter! Wessa in the library is a treat and I'm planning to do something kinda evil and then have Wessa in the library! **

**Ilikebigbooksandicannotlie18: Aw thank you! I'm leaning to Wessa because I ship it more than Jessa ( sorry Jessa shippers) but I might add some Jessa to spice things up a bit.**

**SilverJem4: Ah, me too. I love banter between Jem and Will! **

**Guest: Thank you! And I know, you're right. I do want to! I'll make sure to add some Jessa fluff to it to quench everyone's need for a daily dose of Jessa.**

**yoitsyourtruly: Thank you for being so honest with me! I know you reviewed on my other story which was a random idea I had to get out of my head. I won't be continuing it. I know, that one sucks. I like this one more. I will explain the virus more in this chapter and may not be a hundred percent correct in the name of science but I'm sorry, I'm not like an expert. Thanks for helping me improve my writing!**

**And so the story begins.**

Tessa got up slowly, her heart thudding almost painfully in her chest. Testing? What does testing mean? It didn't sound as good as the library to Tessa. The dark haired woman with grey eyes smiled at Tessa, the corner's of her eyes wrinkling, as she held the heavy silver door open for Tessa and locked it behind her.

" So Tessa, I know you have many questions, especially you. You're the most curious out of everyone in the group." The woman with dark hair says smiling at her. Tessa felt slight alarm. Did this woman stalk her? " Now we know all this about you but we'd like to know more. There is a difference between researching and stalking." Tessa walked beside the woman who was Tessa's height since she was in heels. " So let me start explaining something. My name is and I guess you could say I'm the head of this project. Today we are going to test all kinds of things. Height, weight, and run some other tests. You might feel slightly uncomfortable at sometimes but its okay." Tessa felt her butterflies in her stomach. Oh no, ' uncomfortable' is the words doctor's use for 'pain'.

" Now I'm sure you'd like to know about the disease. It started when a group of scientist had been experimenting with all kinds of viruses. Deadly ones. They tested them and the diseases mutated, blending together almost. There was a leak, the virus spread to the public. The death is slow and it first starts out as a simple cold and ends with death. No one that we know of has survived. It shuts down your organs and of course if your organs aren't functioning then well you can't function. The longest the disease has lasted was about a month and the shortest it has lasted was a week and a half. We don't know what makes you immune. That's why you're here." She pauses and turns to Tessa. " Tessa. You and this group we have are special. Not only are you immune to the virus but there is something _different _about you. You react quickly and in school, you are top in your class. Tessa, just please know that you're doing a good thing even though what we do may hurt sometimes.  
>If we find out what makes you immune then you could save so many lives." Dr. Gils looks deeply into Tessa's grey-blue eyes and Tessa doesn't feel right. Something is nagging at her brain, like a constant itch. Something isn't right here.<p>

" Now, Tessa, please follow me." Dr. G, she decided she would call her, opened two big and heavy silver doors. Inside was a circular room with a high ceiling. There were screens on the walls and all kinds of contraptions inside. People were inside booths taking notes with a glass wall separating them. They all had some kind of headphones on and doctors and nurses rushed about. " Tessa, all these people that are here are professionals and know what they're doing so there is no need to be shy." Dr. G smiled at me warmly before whipping out a card, inserting it into a slot and opening the door to one of the booths. Although Tessa couldn't hear what they were saying, she knew they were talking about her. It was odd. So odd. everything you do is monitored. Every move is recorded. A short, fat, and blond russian woman comes toward her. She is dressed in nurses clothes.

" Hello darling, please remove your clothes, no need to be shy here." Her accent was thick and Tessa felt awkward standing in the center of the room. She slipped out of her white outfit and crossed her legs white balling her hands up into fist and shoving them in her armpits, crossing her arms. They weighed her, measured her, and drew blood. They did hundreds of other tests and everything was a flash of numbers and by the end of it, Tessa was feeling faint and tired, probably as pale as a sheet. She lost count of the amount of times she had gotten poked and prodded at. Tessa was tired and grumpy and ready to punch the nearest person.

" Tessa, I can only imagine how uncomfortable this might be for you but please keep in mind that it's for a good cause." A man said speaking into the microphone on his headphones as he sat and observed her in a booth. It was extremely uncomfortable. She felt their stares skim her up and down and it made Tessa shiver in disgust. So open and bare. They shaved every bit of hair on her that wasn't on her head and they even washed her. Tessa didn't like it one bit. She was slightly tempted to storm out but they took her clothes and the doors were probably locked. They touched her body and poked at her with their gloved hands and inserted her with needles that drugged her up. The whole thing wasn't very clear. A nurse walked toward her with clothes made just for her. They were tight fitted yet she could easily move in them. They followed every curve and shape on her body. Tessa slipped into the pants and slipped on the long sleeved shirt with a high neck. Though it was over, Tessa could feel their hands all over her and it made her shiver.

The russian nurse lead her back to the room and told her that the other girls were eating and that they would be back soon. Tessa sat on the top bunk feeling very off. Her whole body ached and although she ate after they took blood, she still felt a hollow emptiness in her stomach. Did any of the other girls get tested? Did they have to undress? Were they poked and prodded at? Tessa was practically chewed through her lip when thirty minutes later, the girls still weren't back. Tessa hadn't heard from the guys since the morning and she would guess that it was about dinner. Tessa slipped off her thick white boots and climbed under the covers, her eyes wide and filled with worry. The doors finally creaked open and the girls walked in laughing and chatting happily.

" Oh my god! Charlotte is too funny and Henry! Oh my god, I just can't!" Cecily cried out with barking laughter and tears in her eyes. Sophie was laughing and gasping back with Camille practically on the floor. Tessa shut her eyes quickly and tightly, pretending she was asleep.

" Oh, guys, shhhhh. Tessa is asleep. We need to be quiet." Tessa heard Sophie's hushed voice and the sound of rustling sheets.

" Do you think she was okay? I wonder why her's took so long?" Cecily asks.

" Yeah, I noticed that too. Odd." Jessamine's silky voice drifts through Tessa's ears.

" Soooo did you guys like your testing?" Sophie asks.

" Wasn't bad, I mean it was kinda fun. I didn't wanna stop running on the giant hamster wheel and the new clothes were oh so soft! They said that I didn't even need to take my clothes off because the fabric was that light!" Camille's excited voice sounds. A chorus of excited " same!" 's went through the room.

" Well we better get to sleep. Night." Cecily says and the room goes darker. Tessa ponders what they said. There was no giant hamster wheel. What? Tessa closed her eyes and her breathing evened out as she drifted into a deep sleep.

_She was six __**( A/N I know Tessa was three when her parents died but I need to change it up a bit) **__again. Asleep in her big bed with it's pretty purple sheets. She smelled smoke, thick and heavy in the air. Little Tessa scrambled out of bed and into the hall where she froze. There her mother was, kneeling next to her dead father. Her mother was screaming. Tessa was screaming. The fire roared, like it was laughing at them. Her father's chest was still and her mother screamed in pain as the flames touched her skin. Her mother screamed and screamed as Tessa watch her mother's skin turn black. _

" _Run baby! Run! Please just run! I love you! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU DARLING! Go baby! I love you…." Her mothered screamed at her. Tessa looked at the door and moved slowly, automatically. Her mother's last words were " I love you" . As Tessa saw the life bleed out of her mother's eyes, she scrambled to run as the fire approached her. She would fulfill her mother's last wish if it was the last thing she did. She was six at time but already understood many things. Like death. She knew her mother was gone. For good. At six years old, Tessa was orphaned. Tessa managed to crack a first floor window open enough to climb out of it and scrambled toward her brother, Nate, who was looking at her with fierce love in his eyes. Tessa ran into her brother's arms and didn't cry. It was all so shocking. So startling. She felt there but not really there._

The dream shifted.

_Tessa lay on cold concrete, feeling rocks poke her back. Smoke was everywhere. It was in her lungs making her choke and in her eyes causing tears to fall out of them, roll down her temples, and into her hair. She saw a the outline of a woman. The figure was white. The woman came closer and more details came into view. She looked like Tessa. _

" _My baby," The woman said kneeling beside her. The smoke cleared but it left Tessa there, coughing and tears running down her face. " My sweet baby. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, guide you, like a mother should. I'm sorry my love." The woman whispered. Her voice was soothing, relaxing. It made Tessa drift off into a endless, peaceful sleep._

Tessa awoke gasping with tears on her face. All the girls were already gone. She hated waking up. She hated every step. Every breath she took at the moment. She should be _dead_. Today, one decade ago, Tessa lost her parents. Tessa felt tears in her eyes and gripped her pillow. In past years, she had Aunt Harriet or Nate. But she no longer had them anymore. She was suddenly hit by the fact that she was utterly alone in the world. If no one else in the entire world cared about, did you really even exist at? Tessa heard a knock at the door. It was Dr. G.

" Tessa, we have some tests we have to do. Will you come with me?" Dr. G asks. Tessa lifts her head up and looks at her. Dr. G looks concerned. " Tessa, are you okay?"

Tessa lifted her head up and looked Dr. G in the eye. Her mother looked her in the eye as she died and Tessa thought about that when she needed inspiration or courage. Tessa cleared her throat.

" I'm fine." Tessa says plainly. Dr. G gives Tessa a sympathetic smile. Tessa follows Dr. G down many plain white hallways. Dr. G lead her to the same room as yesterday except this time all the equipment was cleared out and everyone was in the booths.

" Alright Tessa, I want you to do whatever you want to express how you feel. But please, don't harm yourself." Dr. G says before flashing Tessa a brilliant smile and walking into one of the booths. Tessa walked into the center of the room and allowed herself to forget that people are here. She screamed like she did that morning so many years ago, she sobbed and cried, throwing herself at the floor. She shouted and screamed till she was sure her throat was bleeding. _It wasn't fair. _The people that were so intense and powerful like a flame always went out first, but not before you could get close enough to get burned. Tessa eventually collapsed against the floor, too tired to talk, too tired to move, and too tired to think. Just too tired in general. She was sick of pretending that she was okay when she really wasn't! It filled her with such rage that she constantly lied to herself about what she felt like but she knew that she was only to blame herself. Tessa lay, struck and overcome with grief, on the cold ground.

" Alright Tessa, I'm sorry for you having to do that, do you want to go outside?" Dr. G asked. Tessa nodded weakly on the floor and pulled herself up. She followed the woman through door and hallways and finally burst outside. " Come back inside when you're ready."

Tessa looked at the sky which was a collage of vibrant colors. It was the beginning of fall, early October, not too cold but cold enough that you could feel it. The cold was not too much that it flushed her face pink but enough that it numbed her body. She liked that, that it took away the feeling. Tessa lay on the hard concrete watching the last bit of bright colors drain away from the sky and get replaced by heavy darkness. Though, the night, by any means, wasn't dark. The moon was up and only a little more than half full, but it shone down on Earth, the land she called her home. It wasn't completely dark, not dark enough to see stars yet, but dark enough that the moon stood out prominently. She could see every mark on the moon, every crater and hole. The sky turned a darker shade of midnight blue and Tessa still lay. Although she could barely see, the night enhanced her other features. The air was clean, tinged with the scent of dirt and the concrete was rough against her fingers as she ran her hands up against it. Slowly, little glowing blue dots appeared, more and more of them each second. The sky must have been littered with hundreds of stars, all of them pulsing brightly. Some were brighter than others. She couldn't help but feel like that was a lot like people.

For a brief moment, Tessa wondered how old the sky was. How many tears did it see shed? How many hearts did it see get broken? How many people did it see die? How many people did it see fall in love? Tessa watched the stars. She used to think that stars were angels. She used to think that shooting stars were lost angels, not looking for somewhere, but someone. Thousands of years ago, her ancestor's watched the stars like Tessa did. Tessa felt like she belonged out there. She felt alive. She was fascinated that thousands of years of evolution could not change these habits. Tessa felt safe under the sky. There was not a sound, everything was quiet, only the faint hum of bugs could be heard from a distance. It was just her. Just her and the sky.

" Just me and the moon." Tessa said smiling slightly. She could almost imagine Nate's voice.

" _You see that Tessie? You see the moon? Look at how bright it is. I don't know how people can say that they are only reflections of their old self and use that as an excuse as to why they are so horrible. The moon is only a reflection of the sun and look at how bright it is. The sun is not the moon and the moon is not the sun. They are different and unique in their own ways. The moon is beautiful in a quiet, more peaceful and matured kind of way but the sun is beautiful in the loud, exciting, and young kind of way. They are opposites but both are beautiful." _

She has done so much missing that she just decided to stop missing for a while. Stop crying and worrying over things that happened a long time ago and that she had no control over. Eventually Tessa got back up and crawled back into her bed, the rest of the girls asleep. There is only one window, it has bars across it and is above Tessa's bed. She could see the moon through it, a pale ivory circle, and the stars, glowing blue balls that winked at her. Tessa was the moon. Tessa was the sun. Tessa was both. Tessa was dawn. Tessa was dusk. Tessa was beautiful. She clung to these thoughts as she fell asleep, drifting peacefully.

**That's done! Anyway…..that took long. I've had school and homework so sorry! I can't even begin to thank you all. I am nearly reduced to tears, especially after I wrote this chapter, it was kinda sad and depressing. Let me know if I should add more feels and emotion to the story. Stay beautiful!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


	5. Chapter 5: The maze

**Alright! The responses to reviews are below: **

**yoitsyourtruely: Your review made me start laughing my head off at the dinner table and my mom was like ' what's so funny?' and I was like ' nothing' but I said with like a huge grin on my face! Thanks for being so passionate about my story! I really hope I don't disappoint you or anything in this chapter. Yes there will be romance. Yes you will see the boys again * cough cough* this chapter * cough cough* ( man I need a cough drop). You have to read to find out why Tessa's tests are different but you're probably not going to find much about why soon ( sorry! ( ehh not really) ). Please keep writing long reviews, they legit make my day! Thank you so much!**

**SilverJem5: Thank you so much! **

**Sapphire131: * cough cough* boys in this chapter * cough cough* :)**

**Guest: Thank you! I will probably write from another character's pov soon.**

**And so the chapter begins…..**

It was so hard to get out of bed that morning. Not because Tessa was sad, Tessa was always sad but the pain was not as fierce in her heart this morning. No, Tessa was tired. When Tessa heard the girls up and moving, Tessa didn't move. No one made Tessa move, which was odd considering Cecily had to pull Jessamine out of her bed by her ankles. So Tessa slept on. Her dreams were peaceful. The days that they died or important dates were always the hardest. The other days were not so hard. There was only a spark of pain in her heart when someone mentioned family or people that they loved.

Tessa woke up hours later to the sound of rain hitting the window. It was the only sound in the room. The girls were gone and Tessa slipped out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room slowly. Charlotte stood there with a smile on a her face and a clipboard in her hand. She smiled at Tessa warmly. Tessa blinked wearly and yawned.

" How long have you been here?" Tessa asked in confusion. Was she there for hours just _standing _like that? Although Tessa was no expert, she was sure that was not that was not good for pregnancy.

" What? Do you think I've been standing here for long? By the Angel, no. I was alerted that you were starting to wake up and that I need to go get you." Charlotte says shrugging and sitting down. Tessa frowned, she didn't like them knowing so much about her, it was creepy.

" How did you know I was waking up?" Tessa asks.

" Oh, we inserted a tiny device into you when you were being tested and it measures all kinds of things. Surges in the hormone levels, state of sleep you're in, and all that specific data." Charlotte said leaning back. Tessa shuddered.

" I'm not sure how I feel about it. It's kind of creepy." Tessa muttered.

" Well, you get used to it. Trust me. " Charlotte says getting up. " Now, get dressed and I'll take you to get something to eat. Then we have a whole schedule to do and we need to catch up to the rest of the girls." Charlotte leaves while Tessa gets dressed and Tessa feels unease churn in her stomach. Tessa get's dressed in another white fitted outfit and walks out the door. Tessa is shown a large room with a high ceiling and several table with a food court in there. Everything is clean, white, and shining. Tessa eats a bowl of fruit and a glass of orange juice as Charlotte snacks on an apple next to her. Tessa quickly finishes her food and follows Charlotte out the door. Tessa is back in that lab room getting weight checks done and all kinds of simple tests.

" So Tessa, what do you like to do in free time?" Charlotte asks leaning back. Tessa liked Charlotte a lot more than Dr. G. There wasn't something quite right with Dr. G.

" I like to read and play the piano." Tessa said, squirming in her tiny and uncomfortable blue chair.

" Anything that makes you particularly drawn to these activities? "Charlotte asks and seems genuinely curious.

" I like the fact that reading takes me somewhere else. It's how I cope with things. And my mother started to teach me the piano before she died and I decided to continue to honor her. Not that I don't love to play the piano." Tessa says quietly. Charlotte continues asking questions that you might find on a ' Let me get to know you!' sheet the teacher would hand out in the beginning of the year. After hours of talking about herself, Tessa is finally done.

" Now, let me take you to the girls." Charlotte says smoothly. Charlotte leads her down hallways and opens the door to a small room. It was white with a single glass tube meant for a person to go in. It had a computer and confusing looking equipment. " Now, Tessa, this is going to take you to a physical test. The other girls are there too. They will explain it to you. Climb into the tube." Charlotte says calmly. Tessa climbs into the tube, the glass door sliding shut behind her. Charlotte gives her a thumbs up and presses a button. Tessa's knees buckle. The glass tube slides this way and that, going on it's side and sliding down different paths. It was silent, the only sound was Tessa's heavy breathing rattling in her ears. Tessa was on her knees and was thrown this way and that. The doors finally opened and light floor in. Tessa crawled out of it and collapsed on the floor, her stomach churning. Tessa pressed her eyes closed, putting all her focus into not spilling her guts on the clean white floor. The other girls were there and Sophie rushed over, looking slightly green herself.

" It's horrible right?" Sophie asked. Tessa nodded, unable to say anything else. Tessa slowly got up on her unsteady feet, feeling slightly calmer.

" So what is this?" Tessa asks. They were in a small room that was box like with a huge window that showed something that shocked Tessa. It was indoors, though there was a giant expanse of water that filled the huge room. There was a maze suspended in air on stilts. There was a door in the box which Camille was opening.

" It's a test. The objective is to not fall into the water. According to Dr. G, there are obstacles in the maze that we have to overcome too." Cecily explains. Camille opens the door and a small silver path comes out and leads to the beginning of the maze. A robotic orb comes out and injects something in Camille who frowns at it. Camille walks steadily down the path and disappears into the maze. " Now we have to wait for her to be done." Cecily adds.

" Have you seen the boys since you came here?" Tessa asks.

" Only on the first day that we came here." Sophie answers shrugging. Tessa waits for ten minutes, just standing, her face pressed against the window. All the other girls sat on the floor and Tessa watched the maze. Suddenly, Camille appeared, flinging herself out of the maze. Her face was contorted into horror and she was crying. She splashed into the water and swam to the surface. A helicopter sort of thing came and took her out of the water and the roof opened up, bring her out. Tessa felt her stomach begin to churn again and she turned to the girls on the floor.

" Camille finished, who's next?" Tessa asked. Jessamine got up.

" I better get this over with." Jessamine muttered. Jessamine opened the door, got injected, and walked down the path, disappearing into the maze. Not two minutes later, Tessa heard someone scream and saw Jessamine appear on the edge. She glanced behind her jumped off the edge. Again, a helicopter came and collected Jessamine who looked annoyed yet afraid. Cecily's face was brave and strong, it gave away no fear. Cecily turned to the door, got injected, and vanished inside the maze.

" What do you think was in the maze that made them jump off like that?" Sophie asked with wide eyes. Cecily appeared occasionally, on the edge of the maze, but vanished again. She made it to a platform at the end and raised her hands in triumph. A helicopter came and collected her and she disappeared through the roof. Sophie smiled weakly at Tessa and went through the door and and Tessa watched her get injected. Tessa's mind raced. She heard nothing from the maze and saw nothing yet Jessamine and Camille looked terrified. Tessa thought things through as she watched the needle go smoothly into Sophie's skin, right on a big blue vein in her arm. Then it hit Tessa. All the questions, the injection, then the look of fear. This isn't only a physical test but a mental too. The injection must make you see things and hear things that aren't real, along with obstacles throughout the maze. Tessa remembered how Charlotte asked Tessa what she was afraid of and about her family. Tessa's eyes widened and it all made sense now. Sophie slipped into the maze and Tessa watched anxiously. Sophie appeared on the edge later on and glanced back behind her, looking nervous. She must have seen something that surprised her because she shuffled her feet and slipped, plopping into the water. She was whisked away and Tessa took a deep breath. Tessa opened the door, the metal of the handle cool against her palm. Tessa stepped onto the the little ledge and she was injected, the needle only bringing a sharp and short pain. Tessa rubbed the spot where she got injected, a bright blue vein showing through her skin. The path went out and Tessa steadied herself, taking deep breaths, and walked down the path slowly. After all, there was no need to rush. Tessa shivered and stepped off the metal path which retracted behind her. The walls of the maze were tall and silver, made of heavy metal. Tessa's footsteps echoed loudly in her ears. Tessa started to hear whispers, muttering incoherent things to her. Tessa pressed her hands to ears and began to run, the whispers getting louder. They still played on, even louder, and Tessa cried out.

" Tessa!" Tessa heard Nate shout for her but she ignored it.

" Baby!" Tessa heard her mother shout and Tessa kept running. Tessa ducked a giant ball that was swinging towards her and jumped over a gap in the path. Tessa went over different things and suddenly she was plunged into darkness. The whispers faded but Tessa couldn't see a thing. Tessa placed her hand against the cool metal wall and Tessa realized something with horror. It was pushing back at her. The wall was going to crush. Tessa was sweating, panicking, and began to sprint. She couldn't see anything and felt the walls get closer to her. She heard them creaking and squeaking toward her and Tessa's heard was threatening to break her ribcage. Tessa was gasping and sucking in breath, wheezing. Tessa slipped in something that she prayed wasn't blood. Tessa felt her knees and elbows burn as Tessa began crying. Tessa was pressed in between the walls and was wiggling her way, crying out as she was compressed. Tessa felt something bite at her leg and felt things crawl up her legs. She shuddered. Bugs. Tessa was sobbing, crying out.

" This- this isn't real!" Tessa shouted. " This isn't real!" Tessa shouted and wiggled harder. She finally burst out into the open and it was like someone had flicked a switch. The sensations went away, she could see, and she wasn't being crushed. Tessa looked around and realized that she did it. She made it. She was okay. Tessa took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She didn't feel like much of a winner. Tessa wiped the sweat off her forehead with her clammy hands which shook. A sleek, black, helicopter appeared and whirled down to her. One of the doors opened revealing a black leather seat and Tessa hauled herself into it. Tessa collapsed into the seat and the door shut behind her. Tessa was once again plunged into darkness as she sat, shaking in the dark. All she heard was the gentle thrum of the blades of the helicopter and she knew that the doors must have been soundproofed to block out the loud noise.

Tessa had just gathered her composure when the thrumming stopped. The door opened and Tessa squinted against the light. People were clapping and Tessa saw the girls smiling and sticking their thumbs up at her. Tessa surveyed the room and saw the boys there too. They must have done it before the girls. Tessa stood up, efficiently banging her head on the roof and she stepped down.

" Tessa!" Dr. G swooped toward her in her lab coat. " That was amazing! How did you know it wasn't real?" Dr. G asked but Tessa couldn't answered because she was swarmed by the girls. Tessa looked down and realized she had ripped the fabric at her elbows and knees from when she fell and slide across the ground. The skin was red and raw and Tessa hissed as she poked it. Tessa was covered in what was oil that she slipped in and she frowned.

" Tessa that amazing! We saw the whole thing as Dr. G explained what was happening to you!" Sophie said hugging Tessa. The girls backed off and the boys came toward her. Jem smiled warmly at her and embraced her in a hug. He smelled good and Tessa happily took the hug. It was like hugging a teddy bear- he was comforting and warm.

" You did splendid Tessa." Jem says with a calm smile and Tessa felt her insides melt into a squishy mess. Tessa turned to Will who was smiling at her with the kind of smile that made you immediately check to make sure you had your wallet in her pocket. Tessa raised an eyebrow at Will.

" You did fabulous, Tess dear, but not as well as my magnificent self." Will grinned at her and Tessa felt her insides harden and twist. Will gently took her hand, holding it with care, and pressed his lips against her hand. His lips were warm and soft, like velvet, and the kiss sent her nerves buzzing and exploding. Warmth spread throughout her body and Tessa could only imagine what it would feel like to kiss his lips. Tessa blushed as Will's dark hair tickled her wrist and he picked his head up, his blue glass eyes shining brightly. He straighten but did not drop her hand and Tessa had to refrain from pressing her body tightly against his and letting her lips slide against his. " Now, Tess, darling, I hear that you like to read. Is that correct?" Tessa could only nod stupidly. " Now, would you accompany me to the library and give me the pleasure of your presence or do you have better things to do than hang out with a fool like me?" Will asked.

" I would love to accompany you." Tessa said with wide grey eyes. Will grinned and offered her his arm which Tessa took. Will flashed her a blindingly white smile before whisking her off to the library like a prince leading his princess to her castle.

**It's done! By the way, there will be Wessa in the next chapter! Let me know if I'm going too fast or if I'm not making sense. Sorry, I feel like I never update, I pretty busy ( Contrary to what you may think, I am not a friendless nerd who has nothing better to do with her time than go on a bunch of websites). Thank you for all of those who have supported me so far and I can't thank you enough! Please review! I need something that will cheer me up, I'm not feeling the best.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Lily**

**A.K.A SHIP IT SO HARD IT HURTS**


End file.
